The Legend of Book
by SkywalkerDream
Summary: Una joven implicada en una aventura que ni ella misma se imaginaba, intentara ser fuerte para enfrentarse a su destino y asi poder volver a casa. El señor oscuro esta recuperando su fuerza, el anillo ha sido descubierto, y tras la resolucion del concilio diez compañeros partiran para destruirlo.
1. Chapter 1

Aviso: Todos los _personajes_ al igual que los lugares son de Tolkien salvo los que no conozcan.

**Prologo**:

Como cada día, Diana Parker se levantaba en los primeros rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana, no sin antes maldecir ese nuevo día, ya que como cada lunes se tenia que levantar temprano para ir a la universidad.

Si, Diana estudiaba primero de medicina en una de las Universidades públicas de su país. No destacaba por sus notas pues había repetido dos años de estudios secundarios, por lo cual su primer año lo cursaba con sus 21 años recién cumplidos a principios del frío enero.

Diana era feliz de estar estudiando lo que a ella le gustaba, no obstante siempre tenia ese vacío, esa sensación de que no la llenaba del todo, puesto que echaba de menos escribir. Nuestra protagonista al terminar las clases se iba directamente a casa.

-Nos vemos mañana Di, recuerda que hay que entregar el trabajo.-le recordó Susana, la primera amiga que hizo nada más empezar el curso. Se despidió de todos los demás y cogió el camino más corto hacia su casa.

Nada más llegar lo primero que hizo fue subir directamente a la terraza sentarse en medio de la única vegetación que podía encontrar en la ciudad, sacó su vieja libreta donde escribía historias y empezó a escribir lo que veía sus ojos.

Elfos, enanos, hombres formaban parte de sus historias, siempre había sido así pero nunca eran los mismos personajes. A veces Diana creía estar viéndolos ella misma, incluso en clase, en medio del aula parecía estar sentada sola rodeada de arboles y de repente aparecía un hombre aventurándose en la espesura del bosque o cuando salia con sus amigas podía verse rodeada en medio de una batalla. Cada vez la cosa iba a peor y su imaginación se desbordaba tanto que parecía demasiado real. Diana tenia miedo, tenia miedo de que se le fuera de las manos y ya no pudiera distinguir la realidad.

Intento no obstante escribir algo esa vez que no fuera nada de caballeros, elfos o enanos escavando en la roca, decidió escribir algo que no había visto, algo diferente a lo que su imaginación reinaba. Lo titulo La Leyenda.

Diana empezó a escribir sin darse cuenta un poco de si misma, mezclando los lugares que ella conocía. Describió su terraza, su ciudad, su vida, y también escribió acerca de su problema imaginativo. Acabo mezclando su vida real con el mundo imaginativo que veía cada día, pero nunca termino de escribir la historia completa, pues su madre la llamaba para comer.

Su madre era la mujer mas dulce y inteligente que podría conocer, en cambio su padre era mas tosco, le gustaban las bromas y solían discutir muy a menudo aunque no le gustaba pues siempre acababa sintiéndose mal.

Esa noche volvió a pasar, sus lagrimas y su tristeza la volvió a embargar nuevamente en otra discusión. Se encerró en su habitación y durmió entre lagrimas, calmándose pensando en que mañana seria un nuevo día y en que todo se arreglaría.

Como cada día, Diana Parker se levantaba en los primeros rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana, no sin antes maldecir ese nuevo día, ya que como cada martes se tenia que levantar temprano para ir a la universidad.

Esta vez cuando abrió los ojos vio que no estaba en su habitación, y que la luz se filtraba entre las espesas hojas de los arboles y no desde su ventana. Estaba acostada en la mullida tierra entre dos raíces, había una hoguera apagada delante suya. Algo no iba bien.

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos, es la primera historia de ESDLA que hago acepto criticas pues no todos somos perfectos y siempre podemos mejorar, al igual que comentarios de todo tipo siempre y cuando no sean irrespetuosos. Debo haceros saber que no me basaré en el libro, mas bien en la película.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana se había levantado en un sitio extraño, no era su cama, ni las cuatro paredes que conformaban su habitación. Lo primero que pensó es que efectivamente se había vuelto rematadamente loca pues nunca de lo que veía había durado más de cinco minutos. Lo siguiente es que había salido tal vez de casa sonámbula y estaba perdida en medio de la nada, pero eso no le cuadraba pues ella nunca había sido sonámbula.

Si, definitivamente había alcanzado su locura máxima.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años estaba de pie observando a la muchacha que hacia cosas estúpidas como darse pellizcos, golpearse con el árbol, coger la tierra del suelo, y cuando iba a comérsela el hombre finalmente habló.

-Por fin despertaste, empezaba a preocuparme de que esos orcos realmente te hubieran matado, pero mírate, estas viva.-dijo.

Diana se sobresalto, no se había percatado de que había alguien mas con ella, y dejo caer la tierra de sus manos. El hombre acerco a ella y Diana retrocedió pensado que seria quien la habría secuestrado, un loco con ropa medieval.

-No voy ha hacerte daño, te he salvado de los orcos.-intento acercarse despacio a la muchacha, no sin antes soltar el desayuno que había cazado esa mañana temprano.

"¿Orcos...que dice de orcos? " -pensó Diana.

-Soy el caballero Athrad, provengo de más allá de las Montañas Azules, donde hay un pequeño reino que prácticamente nadie lo conoce ni lo conocerá.

Diana lo escucho atentamente lo que decía, Orcos, Montañas Azules, no le sonaba de nada.

-¿Me dejas ver como tienes la herida?-Athrad se acercó hacia la muchacha.

-¿Que herida? -se extraño.

Diana de repente se sintió mal, miro su hombro donde tenia vendado, y luego a si misma, pues llevaba también un vestido medieval ¿Ese loco se lo habría cambiado mientras dormía? No podía ser se hubiera dado cuenta. Solo el hecho de haber estado desnuda le subía la sangre a la cabeza y sus mejillas le empezaban arder de pura vergüenza.

Pero...¿La herida? Diana no recordaba haberse hecho nada, pues su ultimo recuerdo fue que se había acostado en su habitación como cada noche, bueno no como cada noche, pues esa noche se había peleado con su padre, aun así eso formaba parte de su vida normal.

Athrad le quito la manga del vestido y le quito el vendaje. Tenia una herida bastante profunda. El caballero de más allá de las Montañas Azules le puso un extraño ungüento que no olía nada bien, y le volvió a cambiar los vendajes sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que Diana decidió hablar.

-¿Donde estoy Artrad o como sea? ¿Y como he llegado aquí?

-Es Athrad, estas en el bosque de los Trolls a un día de Rivendell.-Siguió vendando la herida y reanudo la conversación.- Te encontré tirada en el suelo, ya herida, esos orcos te habían intentado matar, te embistieron con la espada y pensé que había llegado tarde por suerte siguen tan tontos como siempre y no han tocado ningún órgano vital.

Diana vacilo unos minutos, los nombres de los lugares no le sonaban para nada.

-Gracias supongo, pero ¿Como he llegado aquí?

-Eso ya no lo se joven Dama, pero tal vez cuando lleguemos a Rivendell tal vez encuentre alguna respuesta. Ya esta-Hizo un nudo al vendaje, y volvió a ponerle la manga de su vestido medieval- Lo que si me gustaría saber es su nombre.

-Diana, me llamo Diana.

-Extraño pero bonito nombre mi señora.

A Diana le pareció todo muy extraño, Athrad cuidaba de ella sin ni siquiera haberla conocido, no conocía ningún lugar de los que le había contado y desistió en volver a preguntar donde se encontraba.

Esa mañana no probó bocado de las pequeñas aves cazadas por Athrad pues en su mundo la carne que comía ya estaba preparada para comer, pero al ver el proceso de como desplumaba las aves, o la sangre en si, se le había quitado el apetito.

Athrad le había dicho que partirían de noche, pues seria lo más seguro.

-¿Porque vamos a Rivendell Athrad?

-Los orcos atacaron el reino, la gente que se marcho se salvo, pero las ciudades quedaron destruidas, salvo la gran ciudad situada en la falda de las Montañas Azules. Athrad se quedo un poco pensativo, recordando la batalla que tuvo lugar hacia un mes.-Mi rey esta enfermo, el reino quedara en el olvido, el señor oscuro recupera fuerzas y se ha convocado un concilio donde se decidirá el destino de la Tierra Media.

Diana escuchaba con atención, era todo muy interesante, un señor oscuro, concilios, la Tierra en peligro, alguien tendría que salvarla, sonaba a aventura.

-Soy la mano derecha del rey y aunque nuestro pueblo no pueda ayudar con hombres para la batalla también decidiremos que hacer, nuestra tierra era de las mas prosperas y teníamos uno de los mayores comercios del lugar, hasta que los orcos y otros seres nos atacaron. Quedamos en nada y estamos a apunto de quedar en el olvido.

Diana no había sentido un silencio tan profundo desde hacia años, lo único que sentía a su alrededor era el viento entre las hojas de los arboles, y el caballo de Athrad comiendo.

-Lo siento mucho.-dijo Diana, no sabia muy bien que decir.

-Mi querida muchacha, mas sentiría yo si la Tierra Media acabara convertida en pasto de cenizas y fuego, como Mordor. Entonces ya no valdría la pena luchar, pero aun podemos hacer algo, aunque fuera una decisión. Aun hay esperanza para salvar nuestro hogar.

Los ojos de Athrad brillaban, brillaban de esperanza, tenia fe de que había salvación, Diana sintió ganas de ayudarlo, olvidando por un instante que no era su batalla, que tenia que encontrar la forma de volver a casa o que esa locura terminase.

Athrad al atardecer volvió a examinarle la herida, su cara se ilumino al ver mejoras en ella.

-Estas mucho mejor, ni si quiera tienes ya fiebre, en cuando se ponga el sol cabalgaremos hacia Rivendell.

¿Había dicho cabalgaremos? Estaba segura de lo que había dicho, iba a montar en ese caballo de color ceniza. Diana nunca había montado a caballo y su cara se transformo en pánico.

-Tengo que subir a esa bestia...

-No es una bestia se llama Azul, y es una yegua muy pacifica...espera un momento...¿Nunca has subido a un caballo?

Diana negó con la cabeza y Athrad hecho a reír.

-No hace gracia.

-Ya veras como no están difícil, yo te ayudare a subir.

Efectivamente Azul y ella no se llevarían nada bien lo presentía, y mas que nada porque cuando intento acariciarla casi le comía su mano. Athrad la ayudo a subir delante suya y aun con aquel vestido sucio cuyo color ya no se apreciaba le fue mucho más difícil. Como añoraba Diana esos pantalones cómodos, aun así, aun no se había visto en un espejo y estaba claro que su aspecto no era muy bueno, pues si su vestido estaba hecho un asco ella misma se planteaba que su aspecto no podía ser menos y temía verse en un espejo.

-Vamos Azul, continuamos nuestro camino.

La hermosa yegua color ceniza empezó a cabalgar, rumbo quien sabe donde para Diana, destino en cambio sabia el nombre Rivendell. ¿Que cosas le depararían en su nuevo viaje? ¿Podría Diana diferenciar entre la realidad y su imaginación? ¿Podrá volver a casa?

Acostarse en un lugar y levantarte en otro es toda una aventura, pero ¿Quien no le hubiera gustado tener una aventura? Y si tuvieras la oportunidad de vividla ¿La aprovecharías?

Diana nunca se planteo que las historias que leía de pequeña y las que ellas misma escribía se hicieran realidad teniendo a ella misma como protagonista, pues todos somos protagonistas de nuestra vida, de nuestro sueño, de nuestra vida. Diana siguió un camino que no sabia hacia donde conducía, en compañía de un extraño caballero con un nombre de lo mas extraño aun. Pero siguió sin vacilar por el camino.


	3. Chapter 3

_Siento haber tardado en subir capitulo, muchas gracias a todos los que comenteis, me habia planteado no continuarla, pero seria injusto para los lectores que les ha gustado y que buscan un OC, al comentario negativo y que parodio mi personaje, ya le contesté, gracias por comentar y por tus consejos, pero esta historia continua. Y gracias de nuevo a todos los demas, me hubiera gustado contestar uno por uno, seguramente a la proxima lo haré. Intentaré no tardar mucho en actualizar pero aun estoy con trabajos de la uni, espero que comprendais, se que la espera se hace eterna y muchas veces se pierde el hilo de la historia, gracias por vuestra paciencia. _ _Este capitulo va dedicado a todos vosotros, los que me leeis en la sombra, los que me comentan, y los que me dan animo a seguir, sin vosotros no habria historia._ _No me enrollo más, un beso y que disfruteis del capitulo, hasta el proximo!._

**Capitulo** **2** : **Querer** **volver** **a** **la** **realidad**.

Diana siempre supo apreciar el buen arte, su segunda opción había sido si lugar a dudas estudiar la carrera de Historia del Arte en el caso de que no entrara en medicina.

El arte clásico se quedaba corto en cuanto a la arquitectura en comparación a la bella ciudad que se levantaba en armonía ante sus ojos. No obstante el Partenón de Atenas, o incluso en la época Romana como fueron los anfiteatros, tenían un encanto que no se podía comparar con lo que veía, pues ambos eran distintos.

Decir que era bello era quedarse corto. La urbe se levantaba en perfecto equilibrio con la naturaleza del valle, era sin duda un lugar de ensueño que, y a Diana como su caballero de mas allá de las Montañas Azules habían pensado lo mismo nada mas cruzar las puertas de la ciudad, era un lugar donde vivirían para siempre.

-Mi querida muchacha, esto que se levanta cual hermoso valle, es Rivendell, antiguo refugio y ahora ciudad de elfos, también llamado Imladris.

A Diana le pareció que todo eso le sonaba demasiado, ¿Donde había oído ese nombre? ¿Athrad había dicho elfos? Ahora si que se había vuelto loca, elfos, hombres con ropa del medievo, un lugar demasiado hermoso para ser verdad...

-Me he vuelto loca finalmente.

-Creo que estas tan cuerda como yo, jovencita.

Un viejo, con ropajes grises, larga barba, sombrero de pico y un gran bastón el cual se apoyaba, había aparecido delante de Athrad y Diana justo cuando este la ayudaba a bajar de su caballo.

-Entonces si que estoy loca.

El viejo rió y miro con interés a los recién llegados.

- Lord Elrond os esperaba, sois los últimos en llegar para el concilio.

¿Concilio? A primeras no había caído a que se refería, pero después recordó la conversación con Athrad sobre la decisión para salvar el mundo donde se encontraba, ya que su tierra seguía condenada tanto como todo el mundo. Aun así, Diana se pregunto ¿En que podía cambiar la situación con una decisión mayoritaria? Estaba claro que a pesar de las pintas, de estar herida, y de que estaba segura de haberse vuelto loca, su curiosidad era totalmente real y sus ganas de saber mas la habían llevado a hacer el ridículo delante de dos hombres que a penas conocía. Porque de todas las preguntas que podía haber hecho tuvo que hacer la mas ridícula.

-¿Es usted un elfo?- le pregunto al anciano quien rió mas aun y no solo, sino en compañía de Athrad.

-No, Diana, no es un elfo, cuando veas un elfo, lo reconocerás enseguida.- dijo Athrad y siguió riendo.

-Perdona por no saber que es un elfo en este maldito mundo, quiero despertar en la realidad, no me gusta que se rían de mi incluso en mi propia imaginación.

-¿Aun sigues con eso? Estos lugares y nosotros somos tan reales como tu.-Volvió a insistir Athrad.

Diana recordó la conversación que tuvo camino hacia el hermoso valle, era de noche, y la bella naturaleza no se apreciaba, aun así, Diana creía que seguía soñando, y confeso sus pensamientos al caballero. La conversación derivó en un debate de lo más a meno sobre que era real y que no. No obstante Diana termino cediendo, porque ¿Quien la iba a creer? Realmente nadie, aun así quería volver o despertarse en su casa, esa aventura estaba durando demasiado.

-Quiero volver a mi casa Athrad.- insistió .

El anciano se quedo mirando a ambos pensativos, pues no sabia de que hablaban, ¿Volver a casa había dicho la joven?

-Si me permite.-dijo Athrad al viejo.- La encontré en medio del Bosque de los Trolls viniendo hacia aquí, estaba herida, y no sabe como llego, no se su procedencia, pero lo primero es curarle esa herida.

-Entiendo, pero el concilio esta a punto de empezar, comunicare que la curen. Vamos.

Athrad asintió y siguieron al anciano por Rivendell donde el hermoso paisaje había hecho olvidar la herida del hombro.

Siguieron por inmensas escaleras, y varias estancias hasta llegar a una donde hicieron entrar a Diana, una elfa cuyo nombre era impronunciable de lo extraño que era, hablo en lengua que solo el anciano supo entender.

-Bien jovencita, tu te quedas aquí para tratar esa herida.-dijo el anciano.

Ambos salieron de la estancia y Athrad miro atrás una ultima vez, tenia la sensación de que en cualquier momento la muchacha desapareciera como había aparecido. Se había esforzado tanto por salvarla que temía lo peor y aunque la conociera tan solo de un día, le había cogido cariño a su compañera de viaje puesto que esa noche le había hecho muy a meno el camino y casi había olvidado cual horror lo había llevado hacia allí.

-Te veré después del concilio.-dijo y se marcho.

Diana se quedo con la elfa que le pregunto en algo que si que entendía sobre la herida. La miro, la examino con cuidado, sin embargo, a Diana le pareció que estaba mucho mejor ya ni siquiera le dolía, no obstante la elfa ignoro las sugerencias de que estaba mucho mejor y le puso un ungüento que este a diferencia del caballero olía bien y no escocia tanto.

Le vendó de nuevo y le dijo que en unas semanas ya estaría como nueva, eso si, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Diana le agradeció todo y salio pitando de ese lugar, era incomodo se sentía tan pequeña, pues la elfa era extremadamente hermosa con sus facciones afiladas, sus orejas puntiagudas no le quedaban mal y su vestido era realmente bonito. Ella en cambio sin aun verse en un espejo podía intuir que su pelo estaba enredado, sus facciones sucias y el vestido horroroso de un color amarillo pollo que llevaba intuía que iba acorde a su aspecto general.

Diana quería enterarse del concilio que tanto había hablado Athrad, pero ¿Donde se haría? Tenia la sensación que tal vez averiguaría algo para volver a casa. Nuestra extraviada subió y bajo varias veces, entro en muchos lugares, y en vez de disfrutar su estancia en Imladris se obsesiono en buscar el sitio del Concilio, pues sus ganas de volver a casa o que esa locura terminase eran su prioridad.

De repente tropezó sin darse cuenta con unos niños, hasta ahora solo había visto hermosos elfos en el lugar, y como dijo Athrad los había reconocido enseguida.

-Oye niños, mirad por donde vais.-dijo, los dos aludidos se giraron.

-¡¿A quien llamáis niños?! .-dijo uno de ellos.

A ojos humanos los hobbits eran niños por su estatura, pero Diana al verlos cerca vio que los muchachos no tenían nada de niños.

-Lo siento chicos.-se disculpo.

-Somos hobbits!-dijo el otro.

¿Hobbits? Le sonaba mucho pero aun no caía de que cosa le sonaba todo eso y aun así siguió con su obsesión de averiguar donde se encontraba dicha reunión, para tener la clave de volver a casa.

-Espera un momento...-se dijo a si misma- ¡Hobbits! ¡Vosotros me podéis ayudar!

Los aludidos se miraron si saber que quería esa joven.

-Siempre que nos es posible la ayudaremos señorita.

-Estoy muy perdida, ¿Sabéis donde se realiza el Concilio?

Ambos se miraron, uno de ellos había visto a Sam seguir al joven Frodo pues el participaba también en el concilio.

-Creo que ya se donde se dirigía Sam, Pippin.-dijo uno de los hobbits.- Seguidme joven dama.

Diana y Pippin siguieron al otro hobbit, al parecer sabia muy bien a donde iba. Finalmente se detuvieron delante de una entrada de piedra, se oían voces...

-Shh cállate Pip, que quiero oír.- pidió el hobbit.

-Callaos los dos, la que quiere oír soy yo.

Una voz potente que daba respeto hablaba sobre un anillo y su única forma era destruirlo. Todo tipo de voces se alzaron, no supo muy bien porque, dada la cosa una pequeña voz se levanto entre las demás diciendo que el lo llevaría...

-Un momento...un anillo...hobbits...elfos...concilio...Rivendell...no es posible.-se dijo a si misma.- ¡Esto es el señor de los anillos! Pero es imposible, tan solo es un libro...estoy loca.

Los hobbits no entendieron muy bien esas reflexiones que la muchacha decía, y saltaron del escondite dirigiéndose hacia los demás...

-¡Gandalf! era el anciano de esta mañana.-se dijo y sabiendo que pasaría se iría con la comunidad del anillo, por lo tanto sus posibilidades de que alguien la ayudara a volver a la realidad y a su casa se reducían.

-...Nueve compañeros...

-Un momento, ¡yo también voy! - dijo Diana, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, una mujer en una misión suicida, sin duda nadie lo aprobaba y menos Athrad quien se mantuvo callado observando.

Athrad sabia que Diana iba a desaparecer pues estuvo de paso, lo que no sabia era en que pensaba la joven, pues la veía indefensa e iba directamente a una muerte segura, pero si era su decisión debía de respetarla, aunque los demás no lo hacían, sus comentarios machistas sobre una mujer en tan peligrosa e importante misión no era muy bien visto.

Athrad se levanto y defendió a la muchacha, nadie lo apoyaba, pero sabia que una sola decisión aunque poco valía podría cambiar muchas cosas como habían demostrado en el concilio. Tal vez su reino no podía participar en batalla ni salvarlo, pero podía salvar la Tierra Media, veía en Diana un futuro prospero, sabia que la muchacha conseguiría lo que se propusiera, y así poder volver a su casa como tan ansiosa en la noche le había comentado a el, a Athrad el caballero de mas allá de las Montañas Azules.

Nadie dijo nada, podían decir que una mujer no participara pero no podían parar una decisión tomada por ella misma, pues queriendo o no, iba viajar con ellos.

-Diez compañeros, sea así, seréis la compañía del anillo.

Elrond sentencio el destino de la compañía del anillo, no obstante no todos tenían el mismo propósito, aunque el destino de cada uno estaba ya escrito y como sabia bien Diana, el anillo debía ser destruido.

Diana había alterado el curso de la propia historia que conocía en su mundo o realidad, ahora su destino también estaba escrito y aunque su propósito era volver a casa en cuando pudiera hablar con el mago, las cosas iban a cambiar para ella y para todos, convirtiéndo su causa principal la destrucción del anillo, para no cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

La compañía del anillo se preparaba para afrontar los peligros que se les vendría encima. ¿Que aventura le esperarían a Diana?

Todos soñamos con pertenecer a una gran historia y Diana tenia la oportunidad de poder conseguirlo.


End file.
